


Avengers' Love Recipe

by Dracostorm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 짜장소녀 뿌까 | Pucca (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracostorm/pseuds/Dracostorm
Summary: Jae-Hwan's part of the clan are causing trouble in New York. Garu and his family must help the local heroes to stop what ever they are planning.*No longer canon, I'm not deleting incase people who like it still want to read it!*
Relationships: Garu/Pucca (Pucca), Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 13





	1. Natasha's Answers

Steve Rogers has seen many things in his long short life and this didn't happen everyday. His team had been called to deal with a breakin at StarkLabs, no surprise there. What was strange were the thieves, ninjas with green hearts on their chests. They never spoke but somehow still communicated with each other.

"Why did it have to be ninjas!" Complained Hawkeye as he shot out arrows with precise accuracy.

"Maybe if you stop whining we'll be able to capture them!" Falcon shouted.

"Both of you stop it right now and focus!" The captain ordered, tossing his shield into the cluster of thieves.

One of the ninjas let out a loud grunt causing the others to throw down smoke bombs, filling the room with a dark cloud of toxic smoke. The Avengers closed their eyes as they began coughing. This gave the thieves the time they needed to escape with their ill-gotten gains.

"Dang it! This is why I hate ninjas!"

"Oh will you shut up! Red Wing are you alright?" The hawk landed on Sam's arm and nodded. "Good."

Steve sighed. "We'll have to report to the others what happened. Hopefully they didn't steal anything too dangerous, but knowing Tony that's very unlikely."

"Kinda feels like we babysit the genius sometimes, ay Cap?" Joked the archer.

Rogers only glared at him while the other hero laughed.

At the mason it was quiet, most of the heros were called out for one reason or another. Ironman along with Hulk and Thor had just returned from some situation in Asgard. Spider-Man was doing his usual thing in Queens. This meant that Steve's team had to tell the owner of the stolen property directly that the ones responsible got away.

"You mean to tell me that it was ninjas, unbelievable. What's next, samurai robbing banks?" Asked the sarcastic Stark.

"Do not be so harsh friend Tony." Said Thor, putting arm arm around Steve's shoulders. "I'm sure the Captain and his team did the best they can."

"We could have done a lot better if Hawkeye kept his head in the game."

"Excuse me! Someone was too worried about a dumb bird to chase after they!"

"Sam! Clint! Start acting like grown ups now or you are going on the bench!" Threatened the leader. "There are more important things to deal with than your petty squabble. We need to figure out who these guys are and who hired them."

"I can answer the first question." Spoke a feminine voice.

The men turned to find BlackWidow and Mockingbird having come back from a top secret mission.

Widow continued. "They are one of the few surviving ninja clans, but these guys split off from the main family. Apparently the new heads wanted to make the clan more law friendly."

"Nothing wrong with that." Steve interjected.

"Tell that to these guys, they kidnapped the next heir and it was assumed that he was dead for years. The child was five at the time."

"So puny pajama men killed the kid?" Grunted Hulk.

"If the rumors are true, then yes. Back to our main topic. Cap, did you notice anything odd?"

"They didn't talk, at all in fact."

"That's what makes them so unique. All members are born almost completely mute and no one knows why. It makes them very attractive to potential hires with less than moral jobs."

"Like stealing."

"Indeed."

"Sounds like we need to find their leader." Ironman slammed a fist into his hand. "And teach him a lesson!"

"Just one problem with that." Said Mockingbird. "Their old leader died last November, him and the head of the main clan duked it out. His followers fled and they didn't even attend his funeral."

"Fortunately for us, we were able to contact the heads of the main clan. They are more than willing to help us out and will be here tomorrow."

"I can imagine so, I too would want these villains dealt with for what they did." Thor stated. "Shall we help avenge their lost child?"

The room cheered in agreement.

That evening Steve Rogers was tossing and turning in his bed.

_ The engines roaring, air whipping by, and fire blazing. The plain was coming in hot. _

_ "This is the end for you, Red Skull!" Captain America shouted. "Give up!" _

_ "I think not Captain, I would rather die!" The monster sneared. "And I will take both of you with me!" _

_ "No you wouldn't!" Bucky charged at him, tackling the German to the dash. _

_ Skull fought back and knocked him back into some machinery. Steve through his shield causing the Nazi to fall to his doom. The aircraft became more unstable. _

_ "We need to get off this thing Bucky, it could blow at any minute." Steven tried to undo his comrade's restraints. _

_ "Sorry Steve but it looks like only one of us is getting out of this alive." The young man shoved his ally away, sending him into the frigid water below. _

_ The plane exploded. _

_ "Bucky!" _

_ He hit the ocean. _

_ It was cold, so cold. _

_ 'Bucky!' _

_ He couldn't move. _

_ 'Bucky.' _

_ He couldn't breath. _

_ 'Bu… cky.' _

_ He couldn't open his eyes. _

_ 'B… uc… ky.' _

_ He couldn't think _

_ '...' _

__

_ He couldn't save him. _

Steve gasped for breath as he bolted up from the bed. He looked around at his room.

'It's ok.' He thought to himself. 'Bucky is ok, he is in Wanda getting the help he needs.' The captain got off the mattress. 'It is not 1945, it is 2020.'

Steve started to wonder around the mason. The hallways were silent as he went from place to place. The soldier ended up in the living room with a glass of water. Deciding sleep was nowhere in sight, flipped on the tv. Setting the volume on low, Steve drowsed through the channels until finding one that at least sounded interesting, How it's Made.

Amazing the things the people invented while you're on ice. The captain was shocked to find out how many things were still made by hand, Tony made it sound like everything was automated. He gazed at his right risk, seeing a blue star.

'I miss Peggy.' Was the last thought he had as his mind drifted off and the snores started.


	2. Pucca's Puddle

Garu was running for his life. Not really, but he felt like it. The ninja had developed the habit of teasing his wife until she chased him like when they were little kids. The forest was wet from last night's rain and Pucca was catching up.

"Stop right now!"

"No!"

The warrior knew she wouldn't hurt him, too badly, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to make her work for it. Not paying attention to his surroundings for once Garu fell into the mud face first. Pucca wasn't much better, she was at full speed when she slipped. The man tried to get up but kept sliding back into his prison. The woman crawled to him and pelted her husband with mud.

"Oh you asked for it!"

A fight had begun with the couple wrestling for dominance. Pucca won quickly, pinning Garu beneath her. All their clothes were soiled but either cared as their lip locked. The passionate kiss ensnared both, becoming more and more heated as they felt each other.

"Ew, gross! Cut that out already!"

The couple paired as fast as they could, gasping for air. Abyo was watching with a disgusted look on his face.

"Garu, your parents are looking for you."

"Why?" He asked. "Usually they come straight to me if they need anything."

"I don't know, they only said it was family business."

"We'll be right there."

The martial artist left in a hurry not wanting to see an on core. Pucca helped Garu up.

He leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Why don't we take this to the bath?"

She giggled.

Water was just right for the teenagers washed up in the wooden tub. It didn't take long for Garu to start sucking Pucca's neck, making her moan. Feeling brave the young man was about to take it further.

"It's a little early for children, isn't it?" A deep called.

Garu whipped around and Pucca dunked herself in the water, leaving only the nose up exposed. It was Deok-Su standing with a sly grin on his face with Chin-Sun blushing as she looked away. It was clear where Garu got his shyness from.

"Dad!" The ninja squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"We thought you two would appreciate not having to walk all the way over when your friend told us how messy you were. But he didn't explain that you were in the mood." He laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that." The father got serious. "Jae-Hwan's clan has been spotted, and they're active."

"You want us to come?"

"Only if you do, but we figured that you deserved to know. Get dressed, we'll talk more inside."

As soon as the parents entered the house the young couple threw on clean clothes and followed them.

Chin-Sun cleared her throat. "Now that you are… descent, we can discuss the situation at hand. The renegade ninjas of our clan have been caught stealing in New York."

"What were they after?" Questioned Pucca.

"They won't tell us until we get there since it's highly confidential."

"Oh."

Garu raised a brow. "Then why tell you about the break in, surely they can handle it."

Deok-Su answered. "Remember most of us can't talk, it usually throws people off long enough for us to complete a job or prevent others from knowing what we're planning."

"That makes some sense. So, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow, the call came in today and I want this chapter in our history closed already. Too much pain has been caused by this rift."

"You're right about that." Memories ran through the warrior's mind.

"There is something else we need to talk about." The mother spoke.

"What?"

"This house is fine for two but not anymore than that."

"I don't like where this is going."

"You have to produce an heir for the clan at some point. It's no hurry dear and you should only do it when you are ready. But, with the way you two have been acting recently-"

"Mom!" Garu blushed. "Pucca is on the pill and we do use protection!"

"Just being sure honey."

"But we all still need to think about the future." Said the father. "That's why we want to expand your home."

"Yes please!" Pucca exclaimed.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Sweetheart, we can finally move all my stuff here and have separate dressers."

"True. Just don't cut down the tree."

Chin-Sun smiled. "Then it is settled! When we get back we'll start planning the add-ons. I think an indoor bath should be first on the list."

The young pair blushed. Being caught was bad, but being caught by one's parents is worse.

"Don't want to enter the whole forest." Chuckled Deok-Su. "Expect a full size home when it's done but before the project is complete you'll have to live with us."

The son nodded. "That's fine, but knock before you come on, please."

"Will do son, will do. If that's it then your mother and I should head home. Don't forget we leave first thing in the morning. We have to head to the mainland to fly out."

"Pack plenty of clothes, don't forget toothbrushes, and the other things you will need."

The older couple left for home. The young talked amongst themselves.

"Garu, are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

Pucca gave him a look.

Garu sighed. "I will be. The splitter clan needs to fall, for everyone's sake. No kid deserves what happened to me." His wife suddenly gave a hug. "What's wrong?"

"A random thought. I'm glad Jae-Hwan didn't decide to raise you instead. Just to think of you being as bad as a man as he was makes my skin crawl."

"Trust me, he wouldn't."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way he looked at me when he…" The young man trailed off. "Yeah Jae-Hwan didn't want his brother's brat to get what he thought was rightfully his."

"Maybe we should drop this and get back where we left off." Pucca hinted.

Garu leaned down and kissed her. The rest of the morning was spent on the secluded home. Far away from prying eyes.


	3. Red Wing's Bed

Steve opened his eyes. The tv was silent, being turned off by an outside force. There was a weight on his chest now. Looking down the captain found a hawk sleeping on top of the blanket that covered him.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty?"

"Sam? What time is it?"

"8:29 if you can believe it."

"That late? Shoot!" Steven couldn't get up because of the large bird of prey he didn't want attacking him. "Can you move Red Wing?"

"Sorry, he needs his rest and you do too judging by the fact you're on the couch."

"What about the clan leaders? They're coming today."

"Steven, they guys are coming this afternoon. It's a fourteen hour flight from Korea to here."

"Oh, then can you please get me something to eat? Your partner is 'resting' right now."

Falcon laughed. "Sure."

After Red Wing woke up the three decided it would be best to spend the day out. Fresh air would do the captain some good and the hawk needed to stretch his wings. Time raced by as the friends' expedition went well into the later part of the day. Feeling peckish the group stopped by a local dinner. The two men had sandwiches while the bird had some chicken. The blond started to overhear the conversation going on behind him.

"That was a long flight! Why do I feel so sleepy?"

"Pucca, that's called jetlag and it's very common."

"Oh! How do you know Garu? You've never flown before."

"My parents explained it to me once I visited them after one of their missions."

The girl, Pucca sighed. "At least we weren't bored."

"But I think the guy next to us didn't exactly appreciate how cuddly we were."

"Details!" She huffed. "Anyways, it was nice of Chin-Sun to let us have some time to ourselves."

"Yeah it was, but we need to get going. The meeting will start soon."

The couple paid for the food and began to leave. Captain America did a quick glance at them as the pair walked by to see who they were. His face hardened when he saw the ninja.

"Sam." He whispered. "Look." Pointing at the ponytailed youth.

The other hero turned and nodded. The Avenger left enough money to pay for the food and followed the teenagers. The girl bounced around the calm warrior as she continued to talk.

"I can't believe we're in New York City! Think after this is over we can do something fun, just the two of us?"

"I don't see why not, but we need to ask them first." He stopped them both and leaned to mutter in her ear.

The little lady tried to kiss the tall man but he pulled back and stood his full height. Not one to be deterred, Pucca made a move to grab him, causing Garu to jump back. The ninja started to dash off with the girl in hot pursuit. Sam called for backup while Steve and Red Wing gave chase.

Garu couldn't help himself, after two months of solid sleep he felt better than ever. This translated in his playful behavior and frisky moods. Pucca couldn't complain, seeing him this lively made her heart sing. She was more than happy to play these games of cat and mouse with him. The crowded streets made it easy for the ninja to gain a significant distance as the woman had to be more careful to barrel through anyone.

A green mass land in front of Garu. "Puny pajama man paid for stealing Stark's things." The massive figure was fast to clamp his hand around the young man's leg, hard.

Acting on instinct, the warrior pulled out his sword and sliced the monsters chest. The creature let go, causing him to fall on his back. 

"Get back here puny man!" The monster roared and before his victim could escape trapped the other leg in a vice like grip making the boy let out a loud, pained shout. "Hulk mad now!"

**Jae-Hwan grabbed Garu's leg looking at him with murderous eyes.**

The Hulk flung the ninja over his head and smashed him, chest first, into the concrete, making a large crack in the pathment.

**The uncle kicked the nephew's stomach as hard as he could, laughing.**

The green man was about to continue with his beating when a small foot landed on his face, sending him flying back. Pucca was in a rage seeing her husband treated like a ragdoll. She charged forward to give the beast his punishment.

Rogers arrived on the scene shortly after Pucca. Never in his wildest dreams did he think a petite girl like that could give Hulk a ran for his money. Shaking his head, he quickly refocused to the task at hand. Anger grew in him when Steven saw the coward trying to crawl away, leaving his assumed girlfriend to deal with their opponent by herself. But as the captain got closer his stomach dropped. The boy was wheezing, crying, and looked lost like he was somewhere else. Something was terribly wrong with the kid. The soldier raced forward to help him, not caring if he was a thief.

Steve knelt by his side and began to attempt to assist the boy. "Hey." The ninja got startled and flipped over onto his back, scooting away. Cap hushed his voice. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

Seeing the sincerity in other's gaze, Garu stilled but continued to gasp for air with little success.

'So it is a panic attack.' Him grimly concluded. "I need you to follow my breathing, can you do that?" A nod. "Good, in." He inhaled, the ninja mimicked him. "And out." Both performed an exhale.

It took some time but the younger man could almost breathe normally now. Steve had to get him somewhere safe before the fight came their way.

"Can I touch you?" Garu hesitated a little but nodded. The captain put his arm around him and went to scoop the broken teen up when he reached out towards the girl.

"Pucca."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of y'all make fanart of my stories, let me know.
> 
> I would cry with joy.


	4. Pucca's Hug

His voice was barely loud enough of the super soldier to hear, but he heard it none-the-less. 

Understanding what the boy was trying to do Steve shouted. "Pucca!"

The girl turned after hitting Hulk over to the next city block. She saw the distressed ninja in the captain's arms and raced over. Garu continued to reach his arm over until Pucca wrapped hers around him. The ninja began sobbing in her shoulder.

"Sh. It's ok." She rubbed his back. "Do you want to get up?"

Garu shook his head and held on tighter.

"Alright then." She effortlessly lifted him up and looked at Steve. "What happened?"

"A panic attack Miss" The soldier responded. "They-"

"I know what they are but what caused it?" Her tone was impatient and angry.

"Jae-Hwan." Garu answered in a small voice.

"Oh." Pucca rocked her husband a bit. "He's gone, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

He didn't say anything, snuggling into her further.

"Hulk smash!" The gamma monster jumped behind the couple.

Steve ran between them and spread his arms to protect the teenagers. "Hulk stop!"

"But puny girl hurt Hulk!"

"And Hulk hurt her friend, look!"

The large green man gazed at the sight before him. They are just kids and one was scared out of his wits. Hulk started shrieking into Banner as guilt and sorrow clawed into him.

Bruce staggered. "Huh?" The scientist glanced around. "Steve, what did I do?" He asked in horror.

The hero patted him on the back. "You didn't kill anyone for starters, but I think this less the Hulk's fault and more everyone else overreacting."

"Oh thank goodness!"

Cap turned back around to the young pair. "We need to get your friend to a medic to make sure he's ok. Follow us, we should be able to treat him at our base."

"Steve." Sam finally caught up. "What happened."

"I'll explain on the way."

As the soldier talked, the ninja fell asleep. The young woman did her best not to cry and the genius was lost. When the group got to the mason and went inside they were greeted with a small gathering of people.

"Oh dear! What happened to Garu!" Chin-Sun exclaimed as she ran to her daughter-in-law.

"We were just messing around then someone attacked us." She glared at Banner.

"Pucca, I'm sure they had a good reason for it." Deok-Su tried to calm the half-Guardian. "Perhaps it was a case of mistaken identity."

"I'm afraid so sir." Steve stepped forward. "All the blame falls on me, I thought he could be one of the thieves I met the other night."

The father nodded. "Get him taken care of and we'll discuss this further."

Cap led Pucca to medical and she placed the sleeping Garu on one of the beds.

"Jarvis, scan for any injuries, serious or otherwise."

"Yes Captain Rogers." A voice with a British accent from the ceiling chimed. "Scanning complete. Oh my, it would appear our young friend is suffering from a few cracked ribs as well as severe bruising around his lower legs and ribs."

"Anything else?"

"No sir. May I suggest you wrap up his torso to keep the young man from harming himself further."

"Thank you Jarvis."

"You're welcome sir."

"Thank the lord." The hero sighed. "Alright, we need to undress him to put the bandages on so-"

"I'll do it." Pucca announced.

"Are you sure? I mean he's your friend-"

"Husband." She corrected him.

"Oh, then go right ahead. Do you know what to do?"

The woman nodded as she gently peeled his gloves off and lifted up Garu's shirt.

"Pucca, what are you doing?" The ninja mumbled.

"Trying to help you. Can you sit up?" With a little effort, the warrior was in place. "Arms up please." He obeyed.

Steve was taken back by the surgical scar on Garu's chest. The kid seemed to be in good shape so it had to be something else. Maybe it has something to be with the panic attack.

"Where are we?"

"In the medical wing of the place we were going to."

"Oh."

The lady finished her work and got her beloved back to sleep.

"Guess we missed the meeting." Steve tried to start a conversation. "I'm sorry for what happened, it's just that he was dressed a lot like the others we encountered last night."

"I understand. That's why we're here, to help you take these guys down." She gazed at the sleeping figure. "They've hurt too many people."

"Is that why he has that scar?"

Pucca flinched uncomfortably. "No, but that's why he had the attack."

"I see. So why are you not in uniform?"

"I'm not a ninja, but Garu is. His parents run the clan and let us come. I think they're trying to give him some piece of mind."

"Parents? Then that means he's the heir!"

"You sound surprised…?"

"Steve. It's just that I was told yesterday that rumors say that they killed him when he was five."

"No, but he was left for dead after his uncle nearly did."

"Was he Jae-Hwan?"

"Yes."

The captain stood quiet, processing the information he was given.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping him, you don't know how much that means to me." She teared up. "He's been through so much these few years and I can't help but feel like I'm part of the problem."

Steve embraced her. "That's not true, I know that for a fact. Not many people are willing to take on the Hulk, even to protect others. It's going to be ok."

"B-but!"

"Sh. That young man married you for a reason and I'm sure it has nothing to do with you hurting him."

Pucca only cried harder.


	5. Garu's Bruises

The sound of weeping roused the ninja from his slumber. He glanced over to find his wife wailing the embrace of another man.

'Am I dead?' He thought sleepily. The warrior moved, feeling the pain flowing in his body. 'Nope.'

Steve saw Garu's opened eyes and gently guided Pucca over. The younger man wrestled to sit up so he could investigate what was wrong. The girl was turned around where she leaped in her husband's waiting arms. The ninja tried to comfort her the best he could but it wasn't working. Forgetting about the other person in the room he went to her neck and blew a very wet, loud raspberry.

"Garu!" Pucca jumped back, spotting the silly grin on the perpetrator's face. He was more than a little proud of himself.

The captain chuckled. Garu quickly noticed the hero and hid his blushing face in embarrassment, causing the other two to laugh. Steve was glad that this kid seemed to recover quickly. They are most likely going to need all the help they can get.

"If you two are feeling up to it I can get you a spare bedroom to sleep in. It has been a long day." Steve offered.

Pucca nodded as she lifted up her still flushed soulmate. They decided it was best to inform the other what happened first. After everyone was one the same page the young couple went to get some well deserved rest.

That morning everyone ate breakfast in the mason's dining room.

"Are you seriously going to carry him everywhere?" Hawkeye asked when he spotted the small lady holding the long man wearing noth but a pair of black cotton shorts. "We can get a wheelchair if we need to."

"No, I can walk, she just won't let me." Garu explained.

"You can not!" Pucca snapped a little. "Just look at the condition your legs are in!"

It was true. The ninja's lower legs had large hand-shaped bruises that were painted with various nasty colors. The swelling also didn't help matters.

"Then how about a shirt?" Tony suggested. "There should be some spares somewhere."

"No thanks." The girl chirped. "This makes it easier to change his wrappings."

"Also makes it easier to enjoy the view." Mockingbird teased, making Garu blush. "Oh how cute, he's shy!"

"You have no idea." She sat her husband in a chair so they could eat.

"Alright Avengers!" Steve called their attention.

"Avengers?" Deok-Su questioned. "Is that what you called yourselves?"

"Yes sir. We are a group of heroes that want to keep the world safe."

Garu immediately sat straight at the word "heroes" trying to make himself more presentable while Pucca giggled at him.

"Looks like we have ourselves a fanboy." Falcon observed.

"Focus!" Captain America ordered. "I will be assigning your mission for today. Bruce will be on break until.we need him. BlackWidow will be looking at Shield files for any information on the whereabouts of the thieves. Falcon and Thor will be on petrol. Deok-Su and Chin-Sun will look for clues while Iron man and I will investigate the labs to see what all was stolen. Mockingbird is on monitor duty. Hawkeye, you look after Garu and Pucca."

"But why? Pucca can go toe to toe with the Hulk. I doubt she will need any help."

"You're wrong." The warrior replied somberly. "They've got the drop on her before. I don't want to go through that again."

BlackWidow raised a brow. "What happened?"

Pucca answered. "I was on my way home when they tried to kidnap me. I was able to outrun them but the dart made me fall asleep in the forest. No big deal."

"It was too, a big deal!" Her husband shouted. "I was terrified when I found you like that! Pucca, if you had seen the blood and how still you were, you would be saying that!"

"Sorry." His wife whispered, taking his hand. "I forgot that part."

"It's alright, sorry for yelling at you."

"There's nothing to forgive."

"Ok lovebirds we give it, you're in love!" Tony exclaimed. "The carrying, hand holding, and matching tattoos are very cute. But please stop it."

"Tattoos? Can I see?" Thor asked. "Midgardian markings oftentimes fascinate me."

Pucca and Garu looked at each other then held up their risk.

"By the Norns! Those are soulmarks! You must be very honored to have them."

"Soulmarks?" Barbara inquired. "Sounds too good to be true."

"Wait." Steve bluttered, the whole room looked at him. "You mean these," He showed his own mark. "actually mean something? I thought I was going crazy when it appeared out of nowhere!"

"Yes they do." Chin-Sun explained. "These marks let you know you found your soulmate. In our clan we can't talk until we receive our's or… kill."

"I think I have heard of this curse." Spoke the thunderer. "A Guardian was very angry with a group of blood thirsty morals."

The father nodded. "That would have been us."

Hawkeye leaned forward on the table. "How do you get them."

"When you realize your love is mutual."

"Oh."

"Ok, we can ask more questions later." The captain stated. "Time to move out."

Everyone went out on their assignments while the five stayed behind. Mockingbird was escorted by Hawkeye to the other room and Pucca helped Garu to the living with Bruce following them.

"It is ok if I take a look at him?"

Pucca glared at him as she let the young man on the couch. Sensing the tension, Garu gave his beloved a confused glance.

"He is the one who hurt you."

The ninja's eyes widened as the scientist flinched. Reading at the other man's body language the warrior made a decision.

"Ok."

Doctor Banner smiled.


	6. Bruce's Question

Garu was told to take it easy and not to walk too much. Pucca went to their room and grabbed some of her hair ties. When she returned the girl made him turn his back to her.

The young lady undid the large ponytail. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with your hair."

"Ah."

Small fingers ran through dark locks with nails scaring the ninja's scalp. Closing his eyes, Garu let himself into a light doze. Pucca hummed as she started work on a braid when Clint walked in. The warrior couldn't find himself to care as the voices drifted away and slumber sailed in.

_ Autumn just began and a recently formed couple were on their way to an important appointment. Garu would finally walk today, or at least attempt to. The therapist decided after promising results from the weights the boy was ready. _

_ "Ho, ho, ho! Hello Garu!" Cheered Santa. "Can't wait to get started?" _

_ "Yes sir!" _

_ The old man had grown used to the warrior's newly found speech but didn't say anything. _

_ "Um, alright! Pucca, I need you to take him over there please." Santa pointed to a metal railing. "Once you're there I need Garu to pull himself up." _

_ Once the girl did as instructed the boy take hold of the cool hard metal. Using all his might he was out of the chair. _

_ "Now try to walk, use the railing to help you." _

_ Just a few steps was all it took for Garu's legs to burn. 'A few more.' He chanted mentally. 'A few more and I'll be done.' He tripped. _

_ Bracing for impact, ninja was surprised to find a pair of small, strong arms holding him. _

_ "Don't want you to fall." Pucca smiled. "You did great." _

_ "Great?" The jolly elf questioned. "I believe he did fantastic! I'd say he'll be walking on his own in two to three weeks." _

_ "Weeks?" The boy squeaked. _

_ "Garu, these things take time." Santa explained. "Pucca, I'm trusting you to make sure he gets plenty of practice and that he doesn't over do it." _

_ "Ok!" She turned to her boyfriend. "Now it's time for you to wake up." _

"Wake up!"

Startled, the warrior quickly rolled off the couch, landing on his stomach.

"Hawkeye! You can't just yell when someone is having a nightmare!" Shout Bruce, looking a little green. "You might have just seriously hurt him!"

"Sorry! I wasn't thinking." The anchor went to the floor to check on Garu. "Are you ok kid? Some fall you had there."

"Fine." The young man wheezed.

"Want to talk about it?" The doctor gently asked."

"About what?"

"Your dream. Garu, you were moving quite a bit, it had to be something."

The ninja blinked at him. "Oh! It was just a memory, it was nothing bad."

"Memories can be bad too, I hope you understand that."

He sighed. "I know, believe me." Garu sat up. "I-"

Pucca came running in with some cloth in her hands. "I heard a thud! What happened?"

"Clint scared Garu off the couch." Replied Banner. "He had a nightmare."

The girl resisted the urge to punch the blond hero and help her husband back into the chair. Pucca looked Garu in the eyes, waiting for an answer.

"It was the first day I tried to walk in therapy." He confessed. "I guess hurting my legs reminded me of it."

"Ok." She spoke in relief. "In speaking of legs I brought these wet rags to see if they'll help make them hurt less." The young lady propped up the man, causing him to yelp in surprise. Pucca put the cool wet rags on each limb.

"Ah!" The ninja hissed at the new sensation. Within seconds did a moan in pleasure at how good it felt.

"I see it worked." She said in a proud tone.

He didn't respond, too caught up with the fruits of her labor.

"I know this may be a sensitive issue but why would a young man with your physique need to go to physical therapy?" The scientist questioned. "Were you in some kind of accident?"

"Yes!" Pucca answered all too quickly.

Hawkeye tensed, all his years of training screamed at him something was amiss, but he didn't press it. The girl could knock his head off if she wanted to.

Taking a more tactful route, Barton changed the topic. "So about these soulmarks, what can a man do to get one? I've had my eyes on a pretty bird for a while."

"Not talking like that for one thing." Garu piped up having come out of his stupor.

"How would you know? I bet your wife got her mark first."

"What do I win?" The ninja wore a cocky grin.

"You have got to be kidding me." He huffed. "Alright, how did you do it casanova?"

"When someone spends over a week at the risk of their own health trying to keep you alive it has to be more than a crush."

"You already knew she liked you?"

"Everyone on the island knew, Pucca chased me all over the place since we were small children." 

"So a stalker."

"Pretty much." His wife had a guilty smile.

Clint's card went off. "Hawkeye, you here?"

The archer lifted it up. "Yeah Tony, what's going on?"

"Cap wants an update on the kids."

"They're good. Find out what was stolen yet?"

"Yes but it's odd. The only thing taken were some crystals I found in the ocean."

"And our ninjas?"

"Nothing."

"Darn. See you at the meeting tonight."

"Right, later." Stark hung up.

A growl roared. Garu perked up and glanced at the source, it was Pucca.

"I'll cook if I can get up."

"Not a chance."

"Gentleman, I suggest one of you do it."

Banner, perplexed asked. "Why?"

"I made the food for a reason." The warrior made a disgusted face.

Barton got the message and cackled. "That bad?"

"Yep."

"Hey!" Pucca glared at her husband clearly upset. "I've been getting better!"

"It's edible now." Garu smirked knowing these could be his last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not upload chapters as fast as I've been, I start classes again tomorrow.


	7. Jonathan's Sacrifice

"So you're telling us those guys went through all that trouble for some rocks? Unbelievable." Sam said in annoyance with Red Wing screeching in agreement.

"Do not be so hasty friend Falcon. In Asgard crystals are used in various spells, potions, and the like."

"Thor's right, we know Jae-Hwan had some connection to magic." Chin-Sun stood next to Captain America. "He used to summon his master, an ex-Guardian."

Natasha folded her fingers together, leaning forward. "That sounds serious, what did that guy want?"

Pucca bit her lip as Garu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with you?"

The girl nodded. "He was my mom's older brother. Yeong-Cheol wanted Mom all to himself and had Dad killed when I was little."

Steve spoke gently. "Pucca, can you please tell us exactly what happened. We need to know."

"Ok." She breathed. "After he sent a plague to Sooga Mom banished him, but Jae-Hwan broke the spell. Garu and I tried to stop him when he stepped out of the portal. And-" The young lady couldn't go on."

Seeing his wife's distress, the ninja continued. "Yeong-Cheol defeated us easily and took me as blackmail. He would let me live if Goo and Pucca went with him."

"Where is he now?" Hawkeye questioned. "A person like that doesn't just give up."

"The girls did come like he wanted. It's a brur for me but what I do know is that Yeong-Cheol hated morals. The shame he felt at finding out he was like the worst of humans broke him. I'm not sure if he was being kind or wanted an out, but he gave me his life force, dying as a result." His beloved clung to her husband and started sobbing. "Pucca watched her mother weep over his corpse."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Mockingbird glared at the ninja with Widow backing her up.

Garu moved uncomfortably, not sure if he could go on with the lump in his throat.

"Yeong-Cheol only promised not to kill him." Deok-Su answered for him. "My brother took advantage of that and used my son as his own personal training dummy. We had to take Garu to the hospital to make sure the damage wasn't too serious."

"Bet you're glad to be rid of him." Tony remarked.

The father didn't respond as he looked down, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Stark, that is very inappropriate!" Shouted the thunderer. "Jae-Hwan may have been a villain but they were still brothers! It is no different between Loki and I."

"That's enough Avengers!" Cap announced. "It's time to get back on track. From what we know these ninjas could very well use the crystals for magal purposes. The question now is what kind."

"In order to find out I suggest we have three teams, one doing research, one on petrol, and lastly one continuously monitoring the situation." Chin-Sun spoke.

"All in favor say aye."

"Aye!" Everyone was on the same page.

Night soon approached and Steve Rogers was once more fighting to save the free world. Only this time in his dreams.

_ The Howling Commandos had infiltrated a top Hydra base in central Germany. They were joined by a new recruit named Jonathan Smith. The young men had top marks in the British Military. He and Steve became fast friends. _

_ The battle was hectic and long but the allies won. Cleanup was more of a pain though. _

_ "Move that over there." Ordered Rodgers. _

_ Smith laughed. "Think you could give us a rest Captain." _

_ "This is your rest, enjoy it soldier." _

_ A gun fired off. _

_ "Ambush!" Yelled Bucky. _

_ More rounds zipped by. The team had to find cover, and fast. _

_ Jonathan tackled Steven to the ground into safety. They had to wait out the sipper. _

_ A shine from a lense flashed. _

_ "There!" _

_ Barnes fired back, ending the life of the last Hydra agent. _

_ "All clear!" _

_ "Better be this time!" _

_ The Commandos came out of their hiding spots a little worse for where. _

_ "Everything seems ok now. Nothing broken." _

_ Except for a blond young man staring into the eyes of his dead friend. _

Garu finished washing his hands after a late night bathroom visit. On the way to the room he shared with Pucca when a scream echoed through the halls. Forgetting the pain in his legs the warrior raced to its source. Pasting room after room until a faith noise could be heard on the other side of the door. The young man took a risk and opened it.

An ache went through the boy's heart as a familiar scene played out before him. But this time he was on the other end. The hero was curled on his bed with tears running down his face and a stare that looked past the other man. Walking slowly so not to alarm him, Garu made it to Cap's side.

"Steve?" He spoke in a gentle tone. "Can you hear me?"

The soldier turned his head to the ninja, his gaze was still glazed over.

"Do-do you need anything? I could get the others if you want me to." He made a move to leave but was stopped by a demanding shout.

"What's going on in here!"

Both men flinched, hard.

"Should have known it was you." BlackWidow matched forward. "Your whole story just didn't add on for me. There's a lot you're telling us isn't there? And besides this long lost kid shtick has been run to the ground more times than I can count." She raised her gun. "Now step away from him and we'll have a long nice chat. Or else."

Instead of her desired outcome Steve leaped in front of Garu as if to protect him. The captain glared at the spy with a rage she had barely seen in him. Backing away Natasha dropped her gun and kicked it out into the hallway. 

"It's alright, I dropped my weapon." She held up her arms. "See? You can stand down now."

Her teammate didn't move an inch, still trapped in whatever scene played in his mind.


	8. Clint's Choice

"Rogers, it's Ramanov. Come on, you know me."

"I don't think that's going to work."

"Didn't ask for your input kid." Widow tried to think of a plan.

"If you'll let me talk to Steve, then I think I can reach him." He pleaded

She was all out of patience. "Shut up!"

The captain lunged at her. She jumped out of the way in the nick of time. Natasha knew she was no match for the super soldier, so she ran.

"Oof!"

But not far. Steve had pinned her down. The titles were hard, cold, and unforghiving. Strong hands started to squeeze Romanov's windpipe. A shred of fear crawled into her gut as she never imagined meeting her end this way. By the hand of a friend who wasn't even aware of what he was doing.

"Ack!"

The weight had suddenly vanished. The woman shot up struggling for breath. Natasha looked to find Pucca holding Rogers in an embrace. The girl was in her night clothes. Garu had made it out into the hall. The couple looked at each other in wordless conversation.

"Steve." Garu spoke. "It's ok. She's not going to hurt me." The boy touched his shoulder. "See? I'm fine."

The soldier looked at him over, checking if it were true. Satisfied, he relaxed in the girl's hold.

"Hey." Pucca whispered. "I bet you're tired, huh?"

A nod.

"We should be getting you to bed then." The young woman pulled out of the hug, instead choosing to put an arm around her shoulders.

Garu led them back into the room and helped the captain back on the king sized mattress. He made a move to leave but was stopped by a firm grasp on his risk.

"Ok, we'll stay but we will need room to sleep. Understand?"

Cap scooted over and the couple joined him. There were no bad dreams for the remainder of the night.

"That is kinda cute." Said a feminine voice.

Cracking his eyes open Steve was met with two blondes.

"Clint, Barbara? What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you." The archer answered quietly. "You rattled Nat quite a bit last night."

"Last night?" He felt a movement. "Wha-"

"Sh!" Mockingbird hushed. "You'll wake them."

"Them?" Rogers looked down at the warmth below him, discovering two bunches of dark hair.

The teenagers were cuddling in each other's arms with serine faces. And the super soldier was holding both of them.

'How did I not notice these two already and why are they even here?' He wondered. "Explain, now."

Barton waved his hand nonchalantly. "At breakfast." He became deadly serious with his next sentence. "But you should probably explain some things too."

The pair walked out of the room leaving a perplexed young man. Not wanting to disturb either person Cap simply waited for the two to get up on their own. Oddly enough him found himself enjoying the company.

'This is nice.'

"Mmm?" Garu was the first one up. The ninja felt the presence behind him. "Hey Steve?" He said in a soft tone. "Are you still asleep?"

"No. What are you doing here?"

"You had a nightmare and let out a loud scream. I came to check it out and Pucca came to check on me. You didn't let us leave afterwards."

The soldier blushed. "Um, oh. I am so sorry. It won't happen again."

"You don't have to apologize, having someone around helps me sleep too."

"What do you mean?"

"Shh." Pucca snuggled closer to her husband. "It's too early."

The young pulled away from his wife. "Afraid it's not Honey." He sat up. "We have to go tell the others what happened."

"Oh." She climbed off the bed. "I'm going to the shower." The girl winked at him, walking away.

Garu rushed to join her, Steve laughed the whole time.

News travels fast in a mason filled with geniuses, spies, and ninjas. The tension at the breakfast table could be cut with a knife. Everyone at the table was looking at Captain America, somewhere of concern, others of anger, and a few of pity.

"Why didn't you tell us anything Cap?" Stark asked in a stern tone.

"I didn't think it was important."

"Bull!"

Rogers flinched a bit.

"Yelling wouldn't help him Tony." Bruce reasoned. "Mental health wasn't that important in the 40s."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "We're lucky to know stuff we do, it's helping a lot of vets. I've been trying to explain this to him."

"But I'm not crazy!" The soldier yelled slamming his fists down, cracking the wood. "Sorry…"

"Steve." Chin-Sun said in a tone only a mother could have. "We are not saying that. You need help is all."

"It's never been a problem before."

"Except for last night." Barton interrupted. "When you attacked Nat."

"What?" He grasped. 'Did I really?' The captain thought in horror.

"I heard a scream and went to check it out. The kid was there so I confronted him, that is when you attacked me."

"You pulled a gun to me!" Exclaimed Garu. "What do you expect to happen!" Pucca glared at the agent, ready to snap her neck.

"Romanov! Why did you exclude that detail!" Barbara demanded.

That spy was silent.

"Lady Widow, threatening someone's comrade, especially having just awoken from a land of horrors, will not end well."

"In any case Cap is benched until further notice." Hawkeye ordered.

"Clint, it's not serious!" The Avenger pleaded. "I can still do field work as good as everyone else!"

"Steve, despite our differences you're my friend, our friend." The archer explained. "You'll still be working on monitor duty and strategies. Take on time off, after this mess we will be finding you a doctor."

"Money is no problem!" Bragged the billionaire. "We can get whoever you need, heck I'll even get ninja junior one!"

Deok-Su stood up. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? After why Cap told us the other day your son sounds like he needs a therapist too."

Garu suddenly got up and left the room, Pucca following closely behind him. The heroes eminently knew something was terribly wrong.


	9. Thor's Story

"Slow down! You're still recovering!"

Her pleas fell in deaf ears as the young man continued matching forward with no direction. The halls have grown dark by now, having walked into an area of the mason that was barely used.

"Garu please!"

He finally stopped, punching the wall with a loud thud. Years of training stood between him and a broken hand. The ninja was huffing, clearly mad at something.

"It's her, isn't it?"

He didn't respond.

Pucca cautiously walked in front of her distressed soulmate. She got a good look at his face.

"Oh, Garu." She embraced him.

The mark's effects were instant. The ninja clung to her like his life depended on it. The tears that had turned into full on sobs. His wife began to rub circles on his back.

"Sh. It's ok. The poison is gone. She can't hurt you anymore."

Garu's legs gave out as he kept bawling. The girl slowly guided them gently to the floor. She let him keep crying, he probably needed this.

"What happened?" A deep voice asked.

Pucca glanced up. It was Steve, and by his sides were Chin-Sun, Thor, and Tony.

"Someone pretended to be a doctor as part of a scam, but she had other plans for Garu."

"And those plans were?" Stark inquired.

"To use the 'medicine' she 'prescribed' to kill him." Her husband wept even harder.

"What was it?"

The mother answered. "Decayer of Dreams."

A hammer was dropped, cracking the tile.

"Odin's beard." The Asgardian whispered. "Are you certain?"

"So I take it that this is serious stuff." Rogers observed.

"I have lost many friends to this vile substance. Pray tell, how long did he suffer with it?"

"Two weeks." Chin-Sun replied.

"By the Norns." He knelt down and touched the boy like he was made of glass. "You are a very strong young man, never let anyone let you otherwise."

"That doesn't look strong to me."

"Silence your mouth Man of Iron." Thor spat. "Most victims do not last that long." He sighed. "It painfully twists the mind and the body is forced to feel its burden."

"It just sounds like a bad trip to me."

"T-there's v-voices too." Garu sobbed. "B-bad ones."

This got Steve's attention. "What did they say?"

"T-t-to end it-t."

"That is how it catches its prey. Loki wears long sleeves for a reason and it is not because he's cold."

"Oh God." The captain muttered.

"Care to explain exactly why?" Tony pressed.

"Some of my friends, my brother and I went to teach a few giants a lesson. We were captured unfortunately. They would release us if I surrendered my life to them. To give us an added sense of urgency they poured a green liquid down a couple of my comrades' throats, Loki included." He ran a hand down his face. "They didn't react at first and I was able to lead us out of our imprisonment. Everything seemed fine for the first three days, but after that the accidents started."

"What do you mean by 'accidents?'"

"One by one each person who drank the fowl brew died while either hunting, training, or battle. The strange thing was they seemed to let themselves perish purposely. No one noticed change in any of their behaviors, aside from Loki."

Rogers raised a brow. "How did he act?"

"My brother didn't pull any of his signature jest, everyone thought the God of Mischief had finally calmed down. When we were younger Loki was alway up to something."

"He still is."

"Not like this, his pranks were meant to cause laughter, not harm." Thor corrected. "Loki was also quieter and kept to himself more. A week and four days after his poisoning Mother and I went to check on him." The thunder god choked up. "I have never seen my brother as bad a shape as that day. He had cut his arm with a dagger I had given him for his last birthday, blood was everywhere. I will never forget how Loki begged us to let him die. Our parents locked him away after his wound was healed."

Chin-Sun and Pucca gasped. Garu and the other men looked at the storyteller in horror.

"How long?" Pucca dared to ask.

"Five weeks. It took one for me to realise what was wrong, another to find what was ravishing his body, and three more to discover a cure."

"This explains why the guy is so messed up." Said Stark. "So how did dear ol' dad react?"

"Father Odin was ashamed when he first received word about the incident. I think he may have regretted after the truth was revealed by none of us ever asked. But the damage was done and Loki was never the same. I think this was what started him on the path of evil." A tear fell down his cheek. "May if I were a better brother than mine would still be his true self."

"He wouldn't." The girl informed him. "At least not quite."

"How so?"

"Garu isn't the same either." Her gaze met her husband, who held tighter as to try to comfort them both. "I wasn't there for him because the imposter told us he depended on me too much. He had a panic attack in the middle of the village and was brought to me. We were able to get the antidote that night, but he still changed."

Ironman blurted. "He became a cry baby?" The super soldier and clan co-leader punched his sides. "Ouch! Sorry!"

"This is not something to joke about, young man." Chin-Sun growled.

"No." Pucca continued. "You see, Garu used to strongly dislike any form of physical affection. Even when we were dating he was a bit shy. Now it seems he can't get enough sometimes." The ninja blushed. "I think it's because of the fear and loneliness he felt during his ordeal."

"I-i think you're right." Her soulmate agreed. "Touches are just so warm now." A yawn. "It feels nice."

"Ready to get off the floor?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Is-is it alright if I ask something." Steve hesitated.

Garu nodded.

"Is that scar from that time?"

The warrior gave him an odd look then realized what he was talking about. "Oh! No, I got that over two years ago. The other… thing, happened about 3 months ago."

"We should go." The young woman interrupted.

"Yes." The mother nodded. "It's been a long morning for the both of you."

Steve was puzzled as Pucca carried Garu to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this story is going to play out two chapters from now, but chapters will come.


	10. Eun's Entrance

The warehouse the petrol team found was long abandoned and falling apart. However there was some evidence of human activity. More than was reasonable of an area like this which prompted investigation. They found nothing except one lone shinobi.

"Stop struggling! Trust me, it makes it easier for both of us."

"Hawkeye, he won't stop." Said Deok-Su. "If there is anything still connecting the two parts of the clan it is that we will never give up."

"I take it you know him?" Asked Mockingbird.

The red clad ninja looked at the other, widening. "Yes, his name is Eun and you should let him go."

"Why?"

"I sent him years ago to infiltrate Jae-Hwan's group."

Clint wasn't convinced. "How do you know? Eun may have been brainwashed or something."

"He is my uncle and one of my top supporters when I changed the clan. I strongly doubt it."

The archer let go of the older man. He took off his mask to reveal a face much like his nephew's. The only differences were the wrinkles and dark grey hair.

"How? I thought you said uncle!"

"My father's twin brother." The younger Cheong quickly explained.

Eun walked up to Deok-Su, grabbing the younger man's shoulders. Clint and Barbara stood ready for action. Their ninja waved them off, turning his attention back to his spy. The uncle looked at his nephew in concern, who nodded. Eun embraced him as if someone died. Deok-Su's walls soon crumbled as he hugged back.

"I-i-i didn't want t-to k-kill him I-i s-swear." He sodded. "I-i turned a-and h-he-"

The older ninja patted his back. Eun turned to the two heros with a nod.

"We should go back." Barton announced. "It will be easier to explain stuff there."

Steve went to check on the young couple having just received word about who was coming to the mason. Knock on the door he heard a small "Come in" and let himself inside. Garu was spooning Pucca with closed eyes and a troubled expression.

"What's wrong?"

The girl giggled. "He's hungry but also doesn't want to get up."

"I can understand that." Cap smirked. "I'm afraid it's time to go say hi to the others."

"What did they find?"

"Wrong question Pucca. It's who did they find?"

The ninja cracked his eyes open, glaring at the captain.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice soldier." He ordered. "Now follow me."

Steve walked forward with strong, heavy steps, Pucca had light taps, and Garu's was silent. Deok-Su stood next to his wife with red puffy eyes. His son, filled with worry, raced to see what was wrong.

"Son." His father greeted him. "There is someone I want you to meet."

Eun stepped out from behind Deok-Su. Garu got into a fighting stance, eminently noticing his attire. The old man remained relaxed as he made his way to the boy, causing him to lower his guard. Seizing this chance he placed his hands on the sides of his great nephew's face. The elder ninja studied him and started chuckling mutely, leaning to nuzzle his forehead. The teenager didn't know what to do. He glanced at his smiling parents and simply went with it.

Chin-Sun spoke in a gentle tone. "Garu,that is your great uncle."

Eun pulled away, further inspecting him. He was already informed of the mishap with the Hulk but what caught his eye was the subject of mystery amongst the Avengers. Tracing a finger over it, the elder stared at it with hate in his eyes. Pucca stepped up with a guilty conscience and cleared her throat. The uncle looked at her and was confused. He pointed at the scar and the girl pointed at herself. Some of the heroes sucked a gasp.

"I don't believe it." Muttered Falcon. "We only ever seen you dote on Garu. You even carried like a little kid. Why do something like that?"

The young woman was about to give them an explanation when her husband did it for her. "She had no control that's why." Garu growled. "An old enemy of mine threw a love potion at her. She was his slave under its influence." He went to lift up his wife's chin. "Pucca, we've been over this. I will never blame you for anything you did to me."

"How did you ever fall for this enchantment?" Thor questioned. "I thought soulmarks protect their bearers."

"She didn't have it yet."

Thor nodded.

Bruce rubbed his chin. "What broke it?" 

"Garu," Pucca choked, trying desperately to cry. "Garu told me that he loved me with what could have been his last breath."

"Aren't you being a little over dramatic?" Tony chimed in, clearly not reading the room well.

"Not when you have to rush him to the hospital!" She shouted. "Not when they have to do surgery to save his life!" Garu hugged her. "Not when a machine had to breathe for him!" A sob. "N-not when h-he was in a c-coma bec-cause of you." He held tighter. "N-n-not-t you d-don't-t kn-now i-if h-he'll ever w-wake up."

"That's enough." The ninja whispered. "You are ok, I am ok, we are ok."

"T-the w-worst part was I-i was t-too much o-of a c-coward to see y-you for a w-week."

"No, you were overwhelmed. If you really were a coward you wouldn't come back. But you did and you helped me all throughout my recovery. I really do love you Pucca."

The girl said nothing as she wept in his arms. Not wanting her out in the open like this, the boy carried his wife away from the small crowd. Leaving them to sort out all the new information.


	11. Steve's Flip

The breakfast table was quiet the next morning. If Eun was to be believed then the Avengers had no time to waste. They needed stealth so Banner and Thor had to be left behind. Sam was on the monitor swift just in case.

"Do you think they're really going to do it?" Bruce pondered. "Break down the barrier between life and death?"

"He certainly has had power if the right conditions are met." The Asgardian replied. "I wish to know why he would waste his resources bringing back a moral."

"You'll have to ask him yourself." Steve spoke. "In the meantime we can only speculate."

"Morning." Pucca mumbled as she walked in by herself.

"Where is Garu?" Asked Thor. "The two of you are usually joined at the hip."

"He woke up early and wanted to 'actually wear clothes today' as he put it."

"Um, Pucca. I wouldn't call 8:27 early."

"It's not." Said the ninja as he was carefully balancing five plates of food. "But I also wanted to make myself useful, cooking felt like the best option."

"He's antsy." The wife explained as a dish was set in front of her.

"Well someone wouldn't me on missions."

"Tell you what, if you can beat Steve in training then you can start tomorrow."

The warrior looked at Rogers with a challenge in his gaze.

"Alright, but let's eat first." The captain accepted. "Then we see what you got."

"This is absolutely superb!" Odinson exclaimed. "What is your secret?"

"He cooks it with love!" The girl cooed.

Garu ducked his head while he ate, hiding crimson cheeks.

After the two got prepared they stood on opposite sides of the sparing room. Both were in their uniforms. The other three were to the side ready to watch the show.

"I hope you aren't expecting me to go easy on you." The soldier playfully remarked. "Your girl may be upset if I did."

"She would." He smirked. "But you should be more worried about me."

The fight began with the ninja throwing shurikens at his opponent. Rogers was quick to block them with his shield. Garu used this opportunity to get to his side.

"He's fast!" The scientist said in amazement.

Steve had just enough time to knock him back.

"Years of running from me pays off."

The captain launched his shield. Instead of dodging the warrior jumped on it and leaped off, making it fall to the ground.

"He certainly shows an instinct for battle." The Asgardian observed.

Garu drew his sword, coming down from above and nearly ending the fight. Steve grabbed the blade in flat, gloved hands.

"Hours of training almost everyday will do that."

Cap wrestled the weapon out of the others hands, sending across the floor. He threw out a punch, only to be flipped over.

"There is one thing that alludes my understanding."

Rogers was quick to get back to his feet but the ninja was quicker kicking his legs out again.

"What?"

Captain clung to one of Garu's legs, causing the boy to kick the hand instantly.

"Why isn't he stronger?"

Finally standing again Steve got into a martial arts stance, which the other mimicked.

"Sorry, I don't understand."

The man went to blows with well executed strikes.

"He is half Guardian now correct?"

"Um?"

Garu caught a kick and tossed Cap away.

"When your uncle gave him all his life force it not only lengthened Garu's lifespan but also altered his body."

"Really?" She gasped.

Captain America was getting frustrated.

"A botched energy transfer would not have killed him that fast."

"Oh."

He tried to tackle Garu.

"Maybe it's like epigenetics, he needs a certain stimulus to trigger it." Bruce commented.

"Yeah, maybe."

The ninja rolled on his back and used the other's momentum against him, making the blond fly face first into the wall.

"I guess so."

Garu had clearly won as Steve wobbled to him.

"How did you do that?"

"When Pucca and I started dating we also began sparing together more often. One has to think outside the box to even stand a chance against her."

"That makes sense. Next time I wouldn't underestimate you."

The ninja smiled and turned to his wife. "Looks like I get to go on missions now!"

She pouted. "Fine! But I'm going with you!"

Garu laughed. "I was counting on it. So what were the three of you talking about?"

Pucca fidgeted nervously. "How do you feel about being half Guardian?"

"Hm." He rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "I think I'd be ok with that." The young man answered knowing what she was really meant. "It would mean we won't outlive our children."

"Our children?" The wife grinned.

"Yeah, they would be the same as us right? I just hope it doesn't complicate their lives."

"When do you want them?"

"Them?"

"You know, our kids."

"Pucca!" The warrior's voices cracked. "I-it's a lit-ttle early!"

"But I'm not the one who brought it up." She moved closer. "You did."

Garu stepped back, not trusting the sly grin on her face. That's when she got dangerous. "W-we're teenagers! T-to y-young, see?"

The girl hummed. "Funny, I do recall many people saying that about our marriage and yet, you did not care."

"B-but that's different!"

"Is it?" She tilted her head. "We alright know our parents want grandkids."

"Um." The ninja gulped.

"Don't worry. I don't want to have them now." Pucca teased. "But I do want to practice making them."

"Y-you d-do." The poor boy's shyness had returned.

"Yes." She pressed her lips, trying not to show her teeth.

He bolted, well aware what his soulmate was going to do.

Pucca gave chase. 'Just like old times.'

Bruce looked at Steve. "Should we stop them?"

The captain chuckled. "Do you know what that girl would do to us."

"Friends let this be a lesson!" Thor boomed. "Always choose your words carefully, especially dealing with women."

The three men laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this story is finished I'll take a break from the series. I think 3 or 4 more stories til it's done. But more Pucca Aus may come, but not another series.


	12. Barbara's Arrow

"Heads up Avengers." Hawkeye whispered. "We're about to enter the hornets nest."

"We're right behind you." Replied Mockingbird.

Eun had led the heroes to the secret underground base. For a long forgotten subway system it looked nice, typically Loki. A crowd was gathered there, waiting for something. A man with green and gold robes strutted on the stage. A golden helmet adorned his head, resembling ram horns. His smirk was arrogant and full of pride. Green eyes had a twinkle of mischief as they scanned his audience.

"Ah my loyal friends!" The trickster announced. "Are you ready for your leader to return?"

The green hearted ninjas bursted into cheer. Many moons without a voice to guide them made the followers desperate for the madman. Despite Eun's best efforts they won't fall under his command. Hot headed as ever, Tony charged forth.

"I don't think so!"

And the war began. All the ninjas were clashing with the spies by the trio's side. The room lit up with the spark of weapons colliding. Ironman and Loki faced off in their own death corner.

Repulser met magic and a beam struggle. Neither gaining an inch. Suddenly a sword flew into Stark's arcreacter. The billionaire's eyes widened, it was an Asgardian.

Meanwhile a pair of predictory eyes narrowed on the archer. Hawkeye's back was turned as an arrow was aimed at his back. It flew into Mockingbird's side as she tacked Clint out of the way.

"Barbara!" He shouted, rushing to her. "Come on, I know it takes more than that to put you down." She laid there panting. Clint did his best to assist the agent, but she was in shape. "Next time just let me get hit."

"No way in hell." She muttered.

"I can't do this without you."

"Me either."

Barton didn't know whether to laugh or cry so he settled to rushing his crush out of the battlefield.

"As you can see morals you are too late." The God bragged, stepping on Ironman. "The spell has already been chased."

Deok-Su tensed. "Then that means-" A sherikun rushed by his cheek, leaving a small scratch leaking blood.

"Yes brother." Jae-Hwan stepped out of the shadow. "I'm back." He ripped off his mask, revealing a very familiar face with a scar running from below the far side of his right eye, past his lips to his chin. The villain's clan bowed to him.

"How?" Chin-Sun asked in disbelief.

"It would appear my clan's reputation precedes us. Our benefactor wants an army and any army needs assassins." He drew his sword. "Deok-Su, I challenge you for the position of head of your clan."

"No!"

"What was that?"

He shook his head. "I won't fight you, not again."

"So be it!" The murderous ninja dashed forward and the other man started dodging.

A large slice ended this dance. A crimson liquid gusted from the wound. Just as he was about to land the killing blow a gun fired. The bullet knocked the blade out of the warrior's hand.

"You should really be careful who you bring back." Said a British woman. "Or an unwanted guest may barge in."

"Tsk!" Jae-Hwan looked at his sister-in-law. "Tell you brat to meet me at Central Park at midnight, we have a score to settle."

"So much for our grand entrance." Loki mumbled to himself. "Since I'm feeling generous I will let you all live, for now. But be warned the real show starts tomorrow!" He waved. "Goodbye!"

The ninjas threw down smoke bombs, getting a clear getaway.

That afternoon the heroes lost.

The medical wing was busy. Doctors were working on Mockingbird to get the arrow out safely. Hawkeye wouldn't leave her. Bruce and Tony's robots raced to get the busted machine out for the geniuses chest. A blood transfusion had to be administered to Deok-Su after nurses sewed him up.

"What happened?" Rogers questioned Romanov.

"Stark jumped the gun as always." She growled. "And we underestimated them."

"Well in your defense." Peggy Carter walked to the pair. "You weren't expecting the dead."

Steve's mouth hung open. He trembled as he approached her. The captain reached out his hand to make sure she was real. Seeing his love was truly there he embraced her, crying tears of joy.

"So that's what he wants, to reunite the clan with himself as the head." Garu stated.

His mother nodded. "I don't want you to go, understand."

"Me too." Pucca added. "He's hurt you too much Garu."

Eun grabbed his shoulder. With the other arm showed a mark. The elder stood silent, the poor man had the misfortune of being truly mute even after finding a soulmate.

"I know." The ninja told him. "They only want what's best for me."

His uncle patted him.

"Cheong family." A nurse peaked her head out the door. "You can go see him now."

The tall man looked small in the white hospital bed. His family gathered around him, hoping their presence would help heal him somehow. All except for the son, watching his father lay there. Fist clenched as his heart made a decision. Quietly Garu walked out of the room with a new determination in his heart.

In the hallway he found who had the information he wanted. Steve had her in his arms. Hating himself for only a moment Garu demanded. "How does it work?" The couple was confused, he tried again. "How does the spell work?"

"Oh." Carter pulled away from the captain. "It only summons back those with unfinished business, that man altered it for the other two vikings."

Cap raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"The spell breaks at dawn's first last if the ones it brought didn't get what they wanted most before they died. Loki made to where they didn't have of their own and only exists as long as he wants them."

Her beloved was worried. "What about you?"

She leaned forward, tendering kissing him. "I'm here to stay." Peggy turned to speak with the ninja. "Now-"

But he was gone.


	13. Jae-Hwan's Challenge

Garu has only felt this guilty once in his life, when he betrayed the chefs. He had snuck into his parents room to dress the part he was going to play. Going through his father's belongings the young man pulled out wrappings and spare armor, along with a scarf. The ninja took great care securing the cloth around his forearms and calves, making sure no loose fabric got in the way of his attacks. Next he slipped on the protective padding over the fresh bandages. Finally the scarf made its way to the young man's neck. It was light weight and would not get too hot in the summer heat.

'I hope Pucca doesn't kill me.' The warrior walked up to the mirror. He stood tall and inspected his reflection. 'I really am my father's son.' It would still be a few years until the boy reached his full height but he showed promise of standing shoulder to shoulder with Deok-Su. Garu left the bedroom and silently walked through the hallways, making towards the mason doors.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ask a feminine voice.

"Pucca." The husband spoke gently. "I need to do this."

She stomped her foot. "Why? Jwan-Hwan will be gone at sunrise!"

"You eavesdropped? That's quite unlike you."

"No." Peggy stepped forward with Steve. "I told her."

"Your wife has a right to know Garu." Captain America stated. "She shouldn't be in the dark."

He didn't respond, staring ahead.

"Garu." Pucca pleaded. "Please stay, I don't want to lose you to him too."

"I have to, the clan may forever be divided if I do nothing. And I can't let him haunt me for the rest of my life."

"At least face me!"

"I can't do that."

"How come?" The young woman shouted. "Tell me!"

"Because." He swallowed. "Because if I do that, then I wouldn't leave. It's taking all my will to not race to your side even now. I love you Pucca."

The girl hesitated. "Ok, but I'm going with you!"

"No." Garu said firmly.

"Garu! Don't you dare leave me out of this!"

"Pucca." He turned his head just a bit. "You have always been there when I needed you, but I'm not the one who needs you now."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm very sure he didn't have someone like you." The ninja hinted. "Let him know that he isn't alone in this world."

Pucca relented. "Ok. But at least take Steve with you."

Garu nodded, raising the cloth over his mouth.

"Don't worry." The captain put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll make sure nothing funny happens."

"Me as well." Carter announced. "It has been a long time since I saw action."

"Good luck!" With that the trio left into the dangerous world.

Evening as fast approaching as Steve was leading the group to Central Park. The streets were strangely vacant with few people out. It was like they knew of the potential carnage that was about to be unleashed.

"So you were going to go without knowing where it was?" The soldier questioned.

"Trust me Jae-Hwan would send his minions to guide me there."

"Why does he want to fight anyway?" The agent inquired. "It seems like a petty thing if you were to ask me."

"My uncle wishes to rule the whole clan under his bloodthirsty reign." The warrior breathed. "And besides it's personal."

"You shouldn't go there for revenge." Rogers warned. "You'll lose."

"Wasn't planning on it, but someone needs to avenge Sage."

"Who?"

"Pucca's father. That's why he can talk."

A somber mood hung in the air.

Peggy sighed. "How is it going to play out?"

"I am going to challenge him for his part of the clan as he will for mine."

"But you're not the head."

"For almost the past year I've been studying the rules and regulations of my family and as heir I can still put it on the line."

The captain lowered his brows. "The challenge is a fight isn't it?"

"To the death or one of us gives up and leaves the clans forever." A park came into view. "We're here."

"And we're so glad you could make it!" Jae-Hwan and his followers creeped out of the shadows. "It's nice to see Chin-Sun delivered my message."

"Before we start there is something I must know."

"If all of you are murderers then why can't the others talk?"

"Like I would let them have that pleasure and soulmates are for fools." 

"Sounds like to me you're controlling them. How do you expect the clan to go on if there is no love, no children." The minions looked at each other, hearing this for the first time.

"And here you are standing on the moral high ground." He brushed his scar. "Tell me do you remember this?"

Garu's hair stood on end in memory of the night he was kidnapping. "Yes, I gave it to you."

"See? You are not so innocent!"

"I was five!" The teenager yelled. "And you were the one who attacked me! Got after a child is far worse than leaving a mark on someone trying to end your life!"

All of the lower ninjas looked at each other in mute conversation. Their gaze met Garu's and they nodded. Standing down, laying weapons on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Their leader rawred. "You are supposed to be on my side!"

"They have agreed to stay out of our fight just like my friend will." His opponent answered. "This is between you and me."

"And you think you can beat me?"

"I know I will."

Jae-Hwan laughed. "After I kill you I'm going to pay that girl of yours a visit." He mocked. "You are right! We need to start making brats of our own! She definitely has what it takes to provide me heirs."

Garu spoke no more, raising his blade. The older man made a fatal mistake. He dared to threaten Pucca.


	14. Chin-Sun's Resolve

The ninjas clashed well into the night, going deep into the tamed woods. The younger and technic, speed and strength on his side. The older had underhanded tactics and cowardice.

"Give up now brat! You can't beat me!"

The warrior said nothing as their sword met, sparks flying. Jae-Hwan jumped back and launched skerikuns at Garu. He dodged, changing at the other ninja. Just as the teenager got to his adversary the villain threw Tobe's powder in his face. Blinded, the boy was defenseless when his uncle slammed a fist into his injured chest.

"Ack!" Garu backed off and stood ready for an attack.

"I see you're putting that scarf to good use!" A cocky Jae-Hwan approached him. "Now to end this!"

The red hearted ninja ran towards the voice, both used their blades. Garu knelt down, a fresh cut oozing blood formed on his side. The villain fell down, his wound was deeper.

"How!" He demanded, banning his fist on the ground. "How did you do that."

"Because this has happened before and I knew from my mistakes." The winner held his weapon down as the loser flopped over.

"Please!" The coward begged. "I don't want to die again."

"Then give up! Leave and never return!"

"Alright! I'll do it."

Garu felt the pain of the battle as his legs gave off. Before he could hit the grass his new men caught him. The sun's rays were peaking through the trees. The uncle's eyes widened in fear. In one last desperate attempt to live, Jae-Hwan went for the kill. The nephew raised his katana one last time. Light burst forth, the blade had pierced the same place that killed him in the Autumn. The young man's squinted open. All he saw was a dust filled outfit hanging from his sword.

Steve and Peggy ran up to Garu only to freeze at the scene before them. Jae-Hwan's lackey had the young man's shirt and armor cast the side as they took care of the gash. Two were busy washing his eyes while one cleaned the wound. The shirtless ninja barely moved when it came time to sew up. The emotional toil of facing the tormentor and the physical exhaustion of fighting all night proved too much for the boy, who fell asleep halfway through the process.

"Hey." All eyes glared at Rogers. "We need to take him with us."

The ninja swarmed around Garu like bees guarding their queen. They tried to stare down Steve with weapons drawn.

Carter stepped up. "What he means to say is that our friend clearly needs medical attention and we can treat him at our base."

The men glance at each other and move their new leader on one the back of the strongest member of the group. A few helped hold the heir up. The couple smiled as they led the way.

Meanwhile at the mason.

Hawkeye was agitated. Garu, Cap, and Carter were missing, Barbara and Deok-Su are out of commission. All Stark needed was a few fresh components and he was good as new. He growled. The meeting had already started.

"What's wrong." Pucca asked.

"Trying to figure out what happened to-" The archer paused. "Where is your husband?"

"Oh!" She twittled with her thumbs. "He kinda, sort of went to fight Jae-Hwan."

Sam stood up. "What? And you didn't go with him!"

The girl flinched. "He wanted me to stay here but he took Steve and Peggy."

Clint sighed. "Alright we can work with this. Those ninjas won't go into battle without their leader, correct?"

"That is true." Chin-Sun came into the room. "I take it that he went against my word."

"Afraid so." Widow answered.

The mother's knees went weak and her head became light.

"Whoa there!" Falcon caught her. "It will be ok."

"Will it?" She whispered. "He already took him away from me once, I can't do it again."

"Chin-Sun." Bruce spoke gently. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go on the mission today."

"I may not be able to go with you." She stood up. "But I can still help plan for the battle." The heroes nodded. "Thor can you please tell us about these people your brother resurrected."

The Asgardian sat up and quickly retold his story from the other day. "The two Loki summoned were the ones he was closest to. The first one is a master with the blade, the other aim is second only to Hawkeye."

"And there names are?" Stark inquired.

"In Asgard we do not speak of those who-" Thor cleared his throat. "died in such a way."

"What way?"

"By their own hand."

Sam tensed. "Care to explain what happened?"

The Asgardian sighed as he retold the emotional tell.

Chin-Sun spoke softly. "I never did ask, how did your family help Loki recover?"

"We left him to his own devices. My brother detested anyone coming near him for days. He claimed that he grew fond of the isolation."

"What!" Pucca screeched. "Didn't you visit him?"

"No, I wasn't allowed to incase if his sickness was contagious." He raised a brow. "Why? Is it important?"

"Yes!" She cried. "Garu needed a week to get better and he didn't hurt himself Loki did!" The girl huffed. "Did you at least tell you brother you were there for him?"

The god looked down. "No."

"We'll talk about this later." Barton ordered. "Now think! What is our game plan!"

"A sniper battle." Romanov stated.

"What?" Bruice muttered

"You're right!" Clint abrupting stood for the chair, knocking it over. "I'll take the archer, Thor can you beat the other guy?"

"I may require some assistance."

"Bruce go with him."

The scientist nodded.

"So that just leaves Loki and any more friends he has."

"I can take him." Pucca volunteered.

"I don't doubt that, Sam, Nat, and Tony care to take on an army?"

"Sure, why not?" The billionaire leaned back. "I got nothing else better to do."

Red Wing flapped his wings. "You can count on us!" His master swore.

The leader smirked. That frost giant won't know what hit him.


	15. Peggy's Mark

The team was making their way to the twin jets when Jarvis spoke on the intercom.

"Sir it would appear that Master Rogers is back, and with guests I might add."

"Are they friendly?" Tony replied.

"I'm not sure Sir. They seem to be the ones who stole for you the other day."

The heroes looked at each other and rushed to the front entrance. Chin-Sun was the first at the door. Carefully opening it she was met with Steve and Peggy looking as calm as ever.

"Sorry ma'am." Said the captain. "But I'm afraid your son overexerted himself. I don't know when he'll wake up."

A blur rushed past both of them. Pucca stood in the center of the ninjas inspecting Garu closely. No man made a move to stop her, knowing full well who she was. The wife brushed the small ponytail out of the way as she looked at her husband's face. Leaning forward their lips met, she pulled away when a tongue tried to enter. The warrior sleepily grinned at her.

"I see you're as well as you could be after that death match." The mother remarked in a warning tone. "Can you stand?" The son silently told the others to let him down. He wobbled a bit but the young lady was quick to support him. One of the men handed Pucca the clothing taken off of the boy earlier. "Good, I trust all of you are back in our clan?" They knelt down to her.

"Does it answer your question?" Garu breathed. "I guess I should go rest now."

"I'm going with you." Pucca spoke hastily.

"But what about the battle?" Thor asked. "You are to fight my brother."

"I'll catch up."

The ninja looked at the Asgardian. "Trust me she will."

The couple went inside and the Avengers quickly continued talking amongst themselves.

"Peggy and I are going with you guys."

Hawkeye sighed. "Ok, but you two are with Sam. Ask him what to do. Ok you guys." He turned to the reformed followers. "Care to volunteer for anything?" They all looked at the co-head of the clan.

"We're going to make sure no civilians get hurt." She ordered as they nodded in understanding. "I will meet you after the battle." The ninjas broke into a run, chasing after Chin-Sun.

The heroes went to the twin jet. This was going to get messy.

Meanwhile Pucca and Garu were in their own private room. The warrior was sitting on a bed as the girl finished wrapping his new injuries. Her soulmate watched her with weary eyes and a couscous curiosity.

"So why are you doing this? This is far from the worst thing that's happened to me."

"Because I need you." The lady answered in a soft tone.

The man sighed. "I know that believe me but-"

She interrupted with a shout. "I need you for this!"

"This? What's this?" He gave her an odd look.

The girl fidgeted with the cloth in her hands. "This-this thing with Loki!"

The ninja calmly sat back. "Pucca I have full faith in you to deal with him."

She pressed the bandage to his side, securing it in place. "I can't Garu, not without you."

"Why not?" He whispered, taking her now free hands. "You did it for me."

"Because it's so much worse than Thor told us the other day!" The ninja went rigid knowing exactly what his wife was talking about. "No one talked to him Garu! No one! How did they expect him to even function again! I need your help."

"How can I help?" The young man hung his head. " Pucca, I fear that I have been selfish all these years, relying on you over and over again. I went without you last night partially to prove to myself I can still hold my own and not be a burden. Now I can barely move."

"Then let me be selfish for once!" He stared at her wide eyed. "I'll carry you, whatever it takes! I need to rely on you now!"

The warrior spoke slowly. "Why? What can I do?"

"You understand him better than anyone else can!" Realization hit like a ton of bricks. "If anyone can get through to Loki it's you!"

Garu nodded. "Ok, but I need to get dressed first."

Pucca gently hugged him.

Back with the Avengers, Hawkeye and Captain America were having an important conversation of their own.

"Cap, I need to ask you a question." Clint asked in a serious tone.

Steve stepped away from Peggy and made his way over to the archer.

"What's the question soldier?"

Barton crossed his arms and leaned against the metal walls of the jet. "Are they supposed to hurt like hell?"

"They, meaning what?" Rogers raised a brow.

"Well, Barbara and I were talking about what she did for me yesterday and then it felt like someone put a brand on my risk." He moved the bits of his uniform to reveal a purple bow and arrow, which had a heart shaped tip. "I found this little mark just sitting there, Barbara had the same thing happen to her."

The captain chuckled. "Well congratulations, now know what I meant by going crazy."

Carter snuck up behind them. "Who's going crazy? Why, whatever are you talking about?"

"Soulmarks." Clint asked simply. "Got yours?"

The woman made a face. "Pardon?"

'She must think we're crazy.' The amused blond thought.

Steve took off his glove and raised his sleeve. Peggy stared at the star and ripped off her own glove. The same mark adorned her arm.

The soldier smiled lovingly at the agent. "We match."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, writer's block for the next chapter has been a paun. Fight scenes are daunting.


	16. Loki's Blow

The Avengers had arrived at their destination. Loki had just appeared through a portal with his small army behind. The frost giant had a wicked smile as he stepped out onto the concrete of Time Square.

"Dear mortals!" The villain addressed in his most royal voice. "I have come to free you from your dull life and to welcome you into my glorious rule!"

As the heroes filed out of the jet Barton reminded them of their missions. Each teammate hurried to his or her position, except for one.

"I got Rudolph!" Tony blasted into the sky. "It's personal this time!"

"Stark!" Clint yelled. "Come back here right now."

"Leave him be Hawkeye." Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "You know nothing you say or do can stop him. And besides, we need Loki distracted until Pucca shows up."

The leader nodded as he raced off to find the other archer.

Banner had already transformed into the Hulk and was measuring up his opponent.

"I wish not to do battle with you my old friend." Thor readied his hammer for a fight. "But I will if I have to!"

The sword charged first, slashing the green monster deep in the stomach.

"Ah!" He responded by throwing his attacker into a nearby building undeterred by the injuries, a healing factor was hard at work repairing the damage. "Hulk strongest there is!"

"I fear it's not over yet friend Hulk." The thunder god stood prepared for a counter assault.

What happened next was something he couldn't have predicted. The other Asgardian got out of the rubble with a very badly maged neck. Shaking the debris away, the zombie snapped it back in place.

Thor's eyes wided. "What trickery is this!"

The undead swordsman lunged.

Meanwhile with the archer. Hawkeye was looking for the sniper's nest on the rooftops when he felt a slight change in the air pressure.

"Oh, no you don't." Bucking out of the way he looked back to see an arrow sticking out of the flat top behind him. "Almost had me there."

The air was tense, the wind was still, and the game was on.

Peeking for his hiding place, he followed the trajectory of the projectile. Barton's gaze fell on the structure across the architectural valley. "Maybe…"

His adversary launched another arrow.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" The hero caught it and shot the object back to the original sender. 

It plunged between the Asgardian archer's eyes, surely ending his life. If he had one.

"Direct hit!" Clint cheered. "Huh?"

An arrow nicked the blond's left ear.

Elsewhere, Ironman dipping and dodging Loki's magic as he ran his month.

"So I see you brought your dead friends back." The billionaire mocked. "What, couldn't get anyone else to listen to you?"

"I summoned who I knew could complete their task mortal!" The confident god launched another attack. "You see, I've had a problem with incompetence in the past but no more!"

"Going to have to disagree with you there. Loki, you may not know this but I own the largest tech business in the world, sometimes changing the staff around doesn't fix the issue." Stark fired back. "The management, but I got over my problem, but say the same about you."

"Oh?" Loki raised an eyebrow as he spoke in false curiosity. "And pray tell, what is my problem?"

"You're a coward for one thing." Tony replied with a matter-of-fact tone. "I may not agree with a lot the 'Good Book' says and heck, I don't even believe most of it! But one of the few things I do agree with is that suiside is the coward's way out."

The god of mischief froze. "Who told you that?" His voice went from a whisper to a roar. "Who told you that?"

"Your dear ol' brother Thor did!" The not so bright genius said in a perky tone. "He told us about how you let some poison get to you and how sliced your own risk like deli meat. Ear must have bleed as you cried and begged for an easy out. Man, if I was Odin I would be a shame too!"

"Shut up!" The Asgardian screamed, shooting put a chaotic and unfocused beam of magic. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Chanting will get you nowhere Sunshine!" Tony mocked cruelly. "Thor was rather perturbed by your botched attempt but I for one wish you were successful. That would be one less thorn in my and everybody's side. But hey, you were always the screw up out of the two of you, and the weakest."

"Enough!" Loki threw his scepter. "I said enough!"

"Look who's crying like a-" The mouthy hero wasn't paying attention.

The rod collided with his helmet, sending the face plate across the battlefield. Stark tumbled and rolled over the harsh, unforgiving concrete. The armor's paint bled on pitch pavement trading colors with it. Tony laid there, still as freshly fallen snow.

"How is that for a weakling Man of Iron?" A hysteric Loki shrieked. "How is that?"

"Can't a guy pass out in peace." Stark tried to move. The suit wouldn't budge. "At least the arc reactor is still running." He muttered to himself. "Lucky shot Reindeer Games! Too bad you can't do that on yourself!"

"Quiet mortal!" The enraged man roared. "Look around you! You can no longer move and your friend will soon fall!"

Stark glanced at what he could. Hulk, Steve, and Thor seemed alright, but the others were starting to look tired. Clint's arrows barely made their mark. Sam wasn't flying straight. Chin-Sun and her men were slowing down. Natasha was even panting! But the frost giant's forces were still going strong. This was bad.

"Now to end it!" The murderous Asgardian fired a blast from the palm of his hand.

Tony braised himself from the coming darkest. 'So long cruel world.'

But it never came.

He dared to peek. Pucca was standing tall, blocking the death blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally post another chapter! Y'all thought I forgot about this story, did you? Sorry, it's just that the other story is so much fun to write. I'll post as soon as they get finished.


	17. Pucca's Hold

Tony looked up at his savior. 'Guess she's as strong as they say.' He stopped at the large black mass on her back. "What is he doing here Pucca!" The immobile hero exclaimed. "Garu's still weak from his late night brawl with Jae-Hwan!"

"I know." The girl sat her husband down next to him. "But we have a plan."

"What?" Stark shot back sarcastically. "Let him die?"

"Just be quiet." Garu spoke flatly, taking a knee. "Watch."

"Loki!" Pucca slowly walked up to stand against the rogue Asgardian. "Please stop this!"

"Why?" He marched into her face. "I'm so close to taking over your mortal realm."

"Because this is wrong and you know it." She said gently. "There's a better way to let out your pain."

The god didn't want to hear it and made a move to strike the young woman across the face. Pucca effortlessly caught it with her ironclad grip.

"You are not just any mortal, are you?" Loki smiled wickedly at sensing her inherent magic. "Isn't this a rare sight? A halfling Guardian." He threw another punch.

The small lady grabbed the tall man's arm and quickly put him into a full nelson with his knees pressing against the ground. "Now Garu!"

With a staggered step the ninja stubbled his way to the pair. He gritted his teeth, the warrior's legs felt like they could fall off at any moment.

"You had it rough, I know" Garu knelt in front of Loki. "I've been through the same thing."

"Why should I believe you, moral!" The Asgardian sneered. "Very few have lived through what I experienced."

"And yet I have." He confessed. "I was having terrible nightmares that kept me up all night when someone masquerading as a doctor prescribed me a poison disguise as medicine."

"And what of it!" Loki yelled, sending spit in his enemy's face.

The young man calmly wiped his face. "It was the Decayer of Dreams poison."

Silence fell upon the God of Mischief. It was once in a lifetime two survivors of that vile potion met he was sure of that. 'Did he try to take his life too?' Loki bit his lip as shame washed over him. 'Or did he hold steadfast and stronger as the cure was found.' His throat ached for the memory of screaming for hours in a dark, dank dungeon chamber.

'That got his attention.' Garu took a breath. "She had told Pucca it was best I deal with it alone."

The Asgardian squirmed recalling his own events. 'Please stop!'

"She cared too much not to try so she broke up with me after the first nightmare." He sighed. "The first voice came when the girl of my dreams was out of sight."

Loki did his best not to cry out from the ghost of the echoing whispers dancing in his mind.

"The terrors got worse, my body ached, my stomach hurt too much to eat most of the time, and, I hate to admit this, I believe what that voice was telling me." The ninja gave the god a bitter smile. "What saved me was the panic attack I had in the middle of the village. Someone was smart enough to bring me to Pucca. She immediately knew something was wrong so she brought me to my parents' house."

"Then what happened?" The frost giant question in a whisper.

"Mom and Dad sent off to find the cause of my miserable state while Pucca comforted me in her arms." Garu swallowed a forming lump. "The voice grew louder and, this time, its friend decided to join in. I wept in my soulmate's lap, I didn't want to die but the voices just kept on going. Finally my parents got the cure and force fed it to me. All I remember after that was screaming, pain, and one soft voice guiding me through." He looked at the trapped man before him. "I've told you my story, can you please tell me yours?"

"I went to fight besides my brother." Loki said with a tremble before he could stop himself. "Everything went terribly wrong and the giants wanted Thor to surrender to shame Father Odin. He refused t-t-then t-they held my nose shut and shoved a bottle in my mouth, I had no choice but to drink it." The shaking Asgardian gulped. "The voices started after we escaped and only got worse when the others… left."

"What did they tell you, Loki?" Garu asked with concern as he put a hand on the god's shoulder.

"T-that I-i was worthless a-and no one l-loved me." The ninja squeezed gently. "I c-could handle it and longer so I hid in my chambers to stop them. It was during this I found the knife my brother had gifted me some time before." A tear trailed down his cheek. "It was beautiful, the hand was green with gold accents, the bland was simple yet elegant, the weapon as hold was perfectly balanced, and it cut my fresh like it wasn't even there."

Sensing Loki was no lower a threat Pucca let go. He slumped there and didn't make a move.

The man sniffled. "My blood flowed like water on Father's marble floors. Thor and Mother broke into my room and denied me freedom and death. I lost my voice in the prisons below the castle but the others remained." Loki looked up at Garu. "I don't remember the nightmare ending just the loneliness."

"Well, you don't have to be alone anymore." The warrior spoke honestly. "I had people there for me, let me be there for you."

Loki sobbed as he pulled Garu into a tight embrace. The Asgardian didn't notice the smaller half Guardian join the hug but he felt the additional warmth. It only made him weep harder.

"It's ok Loki." Pucca nuzzled his back. "The poison can't hurt you anymore."

With the invader's will broken his army of the dead returned to Earth as dust. The heroes had won.


	18. Garu's Tale

Time Square was silent except for the sound of sniffling as Loki calmed down.

Pucca whispered softly. "We should get up."

This was the first time in decades he was held in a gentle embrace. The god didn't want to let go, but he had to. "Ok."

The young couple supported Loki as the three got up. Everything seemed fine until Garu's legs gave out and he started to collapse.

"What is wrong mortal?" The Asgardian nearly screamed as he swiftly caught him and hoisted the teen up bridal style. "Please tell me!"

The ninja only moaned as he began to feel the aches and pains of the late night once again caught up to him. 'Did Pucca hit me again?'

"He's really exhausted." She walked around Loki to get a better look at her husband. "Garu was up all night fighting once of the men you revealed."

"Oh." He stared at the ninja. His new acquaintance was quite pale with deep bags under his eyes. Loki felt a profound guilt he has never experienced before. "Sorry" was all the frost giant could mutter.

As the people around were celebrating Steve managed a glance in the direction of Ironman's battle. His heart almost stopped at seeing the prone figure in the villain's arms. Captain American readied his shield as he steadily marched to the potential battle.

'Something's not right.' Rogers noted getting closer. 'His body language is different.'

Loki's shoulders were no longer straight, his eyes were red and his cheeks shined with tears.

'What on Earth happened here?' He stepped up to the small group and in a delicate voice spoke. "Is Garu alright?"

"He will be after he gets some rest." His wife answered as she brushed a loose strand of hair. "But we may not get up tomorrow."

"Why?" Loki's brows furrowed in concern.

Pucca smiled at the slumbering ninja. "Garu likes to cuddle when he feels bad."

Suddenly a large airship flew from the sky. "Attention Loki! You are under arrest!"

It was S.H.I.E.L.D.

A bald black walked out of the flying machine. "You've caused a lot of problems for us." Nick Fury said in his commanding voice. "Make this easy for yourself and come with us peacefully."

The black haired Asgardian gazed at the natural born half Guardian with an unspoken plea.

"I'll take care of him." The girl promised as she took the boy from his arms. "Good luck."

Loki nodded slowly as he began the journey to his incarceration.

Director Fury saw the would-be conqueror enter his vessel. 'Now for the ninjas' He went to the clan leader's wife to ask a few questions.

Chin-Sun watched Thor take a knee when someone spoke behind her.

"Where did the thieves go?" It asked. "I need you to tell me Mrs. Cheong."

"Nicolas." The kunoichi turned to a man she has worked with before. "What a pleasant surprise! I wish we could have met again on better terms."

"Me too." He returned her sentiments. "But I still need you to tell me were those clan members of yours vanished off to."

"I don't know." Chin-Sun admitted truthfully. "My best guess is to regain their honor in some way or find a soulmate. They may never return to our new home."

Nick put his hands behind his back. "But if they do, are you going to send them to us?"

The clan leader shook her head. "That is not how it works and you know it. All responsible for any mission falls upon the one ruling at that time. Unfortunately Jae-Hwan is dead and there is no longer anyone to punish."

"I should have known." The director gave an exacerbated sigh. "Always, congratulations on finding your long lost son, he was a big help out there today."

"He surely was." Chin-Sun wholeheartedly agreed. "Now if only he could stay out of trouble from now on that would be lovely."

Fury laughed. "If he's his father's son you know that's not going to happen any time soon. It follows those Cheong men everywhere."

"If they are not the one that causes it." She scoffed remembering her vile brother-in-law. "That curse exists for a good reason."

"Well." The spy went to leave. "It was nice talking to you. Tell Deok-Su I said hi."

Chin-Sun smiled. "Consider it done."

"Hello? Anyone?" Tony called out with annoyance. "Remember me?"

Pucca grinned at Steve while he groaned. The captain did not want to deal with the billionaire right now.

Rogers went up to the armored avenger and flunge an arm over his shoulders. "Yeah we do Stark, too bad for us"

"Ha ha ha." He laughed dryly. "Very funny. Way to grow a sense of humor." Stark stared at the damsel carrying the warrior towards him. "What the hell was that? You share some sad stories and suddenly you are all friends now? That is the most Disney thing I've ever seen!" The genius shook his head. "I don't understand why you didn't just take Garu's sword and finished when his back was turned."

"Because I know what that stuff does to people and if you saw it first-hand you won't be saying that." Pucca would have flatten him by now if it wasn't for her sleeping soulmate. "Garu is the strongest man I know. He has been through a kidnapping, a plague, another kidnapping, torture, and not mention all the things that happened when we were children but that poison almost drove him over the edge. If Loki was anything like my husband it was bad. You didn't have any right to say things you did."

"You heard that huh?" Tony huffed. "I don't give a flying crap about Rudolf and his problems, ok? Pucca, he was trying to conquer the Earth, we can't take any chances."

She sighed knowing he had a point. "I know and there are a lot of people who don't deserve a second chance, but I believe Loki does."

Steve nodded. "One chance."


	19. Loki's Visit

"You have got to be kidding me." Mockingbird said in a low tone. "How did he get off with the insanity plea so quickly?"

"Look, I don't like it anymore that you do Barbara, but thanks to Stark's stunt, Garu's heart-to-heart, his unconditional surrender, and some moron with a camera, the council was pressured into it." Fury spoke with agitation. "People these days think more with their feelings and less with their minds."

"And what's he doing here?" Hawkeye shouted as he gestured at the Asgardian in green. "To rub it in?"

"Actually, I was hoping to visit Garu." Loki spoke bashfully with his hand folded in front of him. "It has been two weeks and I wish to speak with him."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are but he's busy." Clint spat. "Come back, hm? Maybe never!"

The god uncharacteristically hung his head as he was about to head out the door. 'Wonder if I can be successful tonight?' No one would miss him, perhaps maybe Thor.

"Hey!" Steve shouted as he quickly turned a corner. "What is all the yelling about?"

"Genius here wants to see the kid." Mockingbird replied almost casually. "We told him no."

"Scratch that order." Rogers marched to the mischief maker with an extended hand. "Garu's been asking how you've been going."

Loki perked up at the news and shook the captain's hand. "Can you take me to him?"

"Of course you can." Steve beckoned him. "Follow me, his in the living room."

In all his years he has never been so nervous to meet with someone, not even Odin. The Asgardian couldn't rap his head around it. Why did he feel this way? Was it because this mortal had to take away the one thing he forgot he so desperately craved? The affection and companionship of another person. How were the hallways so vast? Even in Asgard the halls were a manageable length.

"And here we are." The blond hero announced.

Loki felt like he just just walked in on something sacred and private. A pair of older ninjas, whom he presumed to be Garu's parents, were snuggling as they watched the younger couple. Garu was meditating on the floor while Pucca was braiding his hair. He looked much better than when the god first met him. The warrior's eyes were no longer baggy and color had fully returned to his cheeks.

'His wounds must also be healing.' The God of Mischief spoke before he could stop himself. "Isn't that too effeminate for a warrior like you?" Loki inwardly panicked. 'What have I done?'

"That's what I told her." The teenager cracked an eye open. "You can see how that went."

Pucca huffed. "Well, what else I'm I supposed to do with it? Let it sit still? It's so long!" She ran her fingers through the locks to undo the braid only to start again. "And besides, you like it when I play with your hair."

Her soulmate only hummed in response, neither confirming or denying it. "So, how did the trail go?"

"I got the 'insanity plea' as you people call it.' The frost giant answered. "As long as I behave I am a free man."

"That's good." The warrior noted calmly. "What are you going to do now?"

Loki sighed. "I haven't thought of that honestly. I am not welcomed in Asgard and most of Midgard. In fact most of the Nine realms do not care much for me. Perhaps I'll just try to find a quiet place to rest."

"You should come back with us to Sooga!" The young lady exclaimed happily. "It may not be quiet but most of the people are nice."

"But where will I stay?" The concerned Asgardian inquired.

"Garu and I were going to get our house expanded, but I think I can get my mom to move it instead." Pucca nudged the young man in front of her. "Is that ok?"

"Sure." Garu turned back to his parents. "Sorry about the extra work."

"It's fine Son." Deok-Su waved it off. "But if your friend is moving in then you two will have to stay with us."

Chin-Sun smiled. "Don't worry, the walls are soundproof."

The teenaged boy hid his face as the others laughed at his embarrassment. 'Why did she have to say that! Does she want me to melt away?"

"So you and Pucca live together." Loki furrowed a brow. "Are you wedded?"

"Yes!" The female half Guardian bounced. "We married this June!"

"Oh?" Guilt made its way back to his stomach. He had put these newlyweds in such danger. 'The word insanity seems rather fitting.'

"It was right after the mess with the poison." Garu looked Loki in the eyes. "Going though that makes one not want to waste time. Life can be too short."

"I understand that." The god found a seat. "When are we leaving."

"Not until after we get to enjoy ourselves." Pucca clamped down on Garu's shoulders. "We still haven't had our honeymoon and I for one feel like we deserve it."

He chuckled. "Agreed. I've been through the ringer sense we go here. It would be nice to relax for a little while." The boy leaned back in the girls lap. "Wonder how jealous Abyo will be once he learns who we worked with."

"There's no doubt about that." She kissed his forehead. "I think we'll have to deal with his whining for quite some time."

Loki smiled softly. How long ago was the last time he has been a part of a casual conversation like this one? It felt like eons.

Garu observed the change in the Asgardian. Unlike in the battle before he was quiet and not as confident. 'He must have been faking it earlier. Once he gets to Sooga I imagine he'll start coming out of his shell like I did.' Even though he barely went out and about in the hustle and bustle of the city the ninja longed for the simple village. Now he had a new friend to bring into their home.


End file.
